Journal intime d'un journal
by AngelScythe
Summary: Data!Riku a subsisté avec Data!Sora mais il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas avec ce dernier. Qui plus est, un virus semble prendre possession de lui.


Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Décalé, humour, détente etc. ~

Couple : Data!RikuXData!Sora… Data!Soriku ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney, moi je profite juste d'eux.

Note (oui, toujours des notes) : Relecture et correction faites par Mikukearu ^^

* * *

**Journal intime d'un Journal.**

Premier jour après avoir libéré le journal des bugs informatiques.

_ Nous avons sauvé le monde informatique. Nous le devons surtout à Sora. J'étais censé disparaître, tout comme Sora, mais il semblerait qu'un dernier bug à subsister. Ma conscience professionnelle me dit que je devrais lui demander de détruire ce bug mais en tant qu'être qui veut vivre, je ne peux m'y résoudre._

_ Il est donc de mon devoir de surveiller tout cela et de m'arranger pour demander à Sora son aide sinon. Ou, dans le pire des cas, prévenir mon propriétaire._

_ Espérons simplement que ces mots ne me porteront pas malheur._

Troisième jour.

_ Ce matin, j'ai voulu attirer l'attention de Sora alors qu'il revenait d'un monde. Décidément, il a la bougeotte._

_ Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'il me saute dessus. Nous sommes tombés sur le sol et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il s'est excusé en me souriant avant de repartir en toute ingénuité._

_ Est-ce spontané de sa part ? Est-ce les sentiments du « vrai » Sora qui le font réagir ainsi envers moi car j'ai l'apparence de Riku ?_

_ Et pour ma part ? Est-ce le fait d'avoir pris l'apparence de Riku et d'avoir calqué sa personnalité qui a fait que j'ai senti tout mon corps se réchauffer instantanément ?_

_ Le bug ne semble pas dégénérer, tant mieux. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois déconcentré de ce problème par les agissements de Sora. Ma mission doit passer avant tout._

Septième jour.

_Il a recommencé aujourd'hui et je me sens de plus en plus bizarre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Nous discutions banalement et, subitement, il m'a sauté dessus. Je pense lui avoir donné un coup de coude juste avant mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas la sensation que sa réaction était adaptée._

_ Je commence à craindre que ce soit une dégénérescence du bug. Non pas que j'éprouverais des sentiments mais que j'aie attrapé un étrange virus._

_ Si ça recommence je vais devoir en parler à mon propriétaire. Mais surtout, demain, je dois en parler avec Sora. Il est concerné lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il a le même virus que moi._

Huitième jour.

_Ce matin__, j'avais des doutes. Je m'étais préparé tout un discours._

_«- Sora, désolé de te déranger. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mal depuis la fin des bugs ? Mon égoïsme t'a poussé à rester ici dans cet ennui le plus constant. J'ai peur que cet ennui est créé un bug ou plutôt, un virus. »_

_ Mais alors que je venais le rejoindre, je l'ai vu être frôlé par un papillon. Il s'est alors mis à sauter en direction de l'insecte._

_ Si son comportement est étrange, il ne doit pas avoir le même virus que moi. J'ai cependant décidé d'en parler avec mon propriétaire. Malheureusement, je suis un journal et je dois attendre qu'il se donne la peine de venir voir si je n'ai rien à lui dire. Surtout qu'il doit nous penser tous morts…_

_ Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider. Tout ce qui est humain nous dépasse mais personne ne se donnerait la peine de s'inquiéter de nous._

_ Je vais déposer un message._

_ « Sora agit bizarrement, quand on le touche, il a tendance à sauter sans aucune explication logique. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer, s'il vous plaît ?_

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre présence… les bugs sont contrôlés. »_

Onzième jour.

_Toujours rien. Mon propriétaire ne se soucie plus du tout de moi. Et Sora a recommencé. C'était presque comique en un sens. Il a effleuré une pierre ce qui la fait sauter en direction d'une autre pierre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près de moi._

_ Il m'a donné un coup de pied par mégarde avant de me sauter dessus. Le virus devient de plus en plus puissant._

_ Si mon propriétaire ne revient pas vite, peut-être faudra-t-il que je me décide à me détruire. Nous détruire. Le virus en moi me dit que je ne veux pas faire ça à Sora. Espérons que mon propriétaire réagisse… et vite._

Treizième jour.

_ Dans la culture populaire, ce jour devrait être maudit. C'est ce que les connaissances de mon propriétaire et mes recherches m'ont appris._

_ Mon propriétaire semble nous abandonner. Peut-être était-il plus préoccupé par mon petit frère, plus récent. Ou est-ce que mon petit frère subit les mêmes problèmes que moi ?_

_ Néanmoins, ce jour n'est pas maudit pour moi. J'ai discuté avec Sora. Assis sur une chaise, il arrive à calmer ses problèmes de saut. Ça me fait plaisir pour lui._

_ Je lui ai parlé du virus qui sommeille en moi. En voici l'essentiel :_

_«- J'ai un problème… quand tu me sautes dessus, je sens mon corps se réchauffer._

_- Vraiment ? Non seulement j'avais peur de t'énerver ou de te mettre mal à l'aise mais… moi aussi je me sens réchauffer. A-t-il dit en souriant doucement._

_- Tu aurais le même virus que moi ?_

_- Oui. Mais…_

_- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce virus ? Lui demandais-je alors que je songeais déjà à nous éliminer._

_- Oui… Je ne suis pas très cultivé mais dans mes voyages, je rencontre souvent des copies conformes des humains, qui agissent comme eux._

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est ce qu'ils appellent l'amour. Rougit Sora._

_- Oh… c'est ça. Réalisais-je._

_- C'est pas vraiment un virus._

_- Je comprends. » Répondis-je._

_ Je savais comment les humains s'y prenaient pour se montrer leur affection. J'aurais peut-être besoin de plus d'informations mais, à cet instant, un feu dû à ce virus appelé amour me fit bouger._

_«- Si je t'embrasse, tu sautes ?_

_- Non. » Rit-il, les joues de plus en plus roses._

_ Le reste ne le concerne que lui et moi. Néanmoins, je l'ai dans mes bras. Le sommeil a stoppé ses sauts incontrôlés._

_ Il est un peu bizarre mais je pense que c'est ce que le « virus » apprécie chez lui._

Dix-huitième jour.

_Toujours pas de nouvelles de mon propriétaire. Nous savons ce qu'est le virus en nous alors ce n'est plus aussi grave mais j'ai la sensation que maintenant, nous ne l'intéressons plus._

_ D'un certain côté, ça nous laisse de l'intimité._

_ Sora a beaucoup moins la bougeotte et il reste plus souvent auprès de moi. Assis ou allongé pour ne pas se mettre à sauter tout le temps._

_ J'avoue que, de temps en temps, je le touche par surprise pour qu'il me saute dans les bras. Ça le fait rire._

_ Moi, je sens que le virus apprécie quand il est contre moi. Quand il rit. Quand il sourit._

Trentième jour.

_ Je l'aime._


End file.
